


Fight Me

by ShinyNewPenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Draco Malfoy, hairpulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyNewPenny/pseuds/ShinyNewPenny
Summary: Prompt: Drarry+hairpullingDraco and Harry get stuck conversing with other parents at Hogwarts





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Board Position: Azka-damn  
> Prompt: Prompt based on roll - Minimum: 69 Maximum: 690  
> Azka-Damn Prompt Roll: 8  
> Drarry + Hairpulling  
> Word Count: 686
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Kiwi

Harry smiled sweetly at the couple currently droning on and on about their sons rather mediocre achievements in quidditch. At least he hoped that his smile came across as sweet. Maybe it looked more like a grimace. 

Draco always told him that he was too easy to read. He apparently wore his expressions on his face for everyone to see, even when he was sure that he wasn’t giving anything away. 

“... and then he caught the quaffle like it was the easiest thing…” were they still talking? Salazar, did he sound like this when he talked about his children? 

No, definitely not. His children were actually talented. 

Harry winced a little. That was rather rude of him, even if he hadn’t said it out loud. But it was kind of true. He knows for a fact that Albus could fly circles around their child. He’s done it before. 

Glancing over to his husband, Harry noticed Draco’s perfect mask of politeness. To anyone else, he appeared to be very interested in what the dull couple was saying as he nodded along and made comments here and there. But the slight tightness at the corner of his mouth told Harry that he was quickly becoming fed up with the conversation. 

He looked gorgeous. Harry was always attracted to Draco, but as they grew older he found himself falling even more in love with the git. His hair was longer now and starting to turn a little silver, and Harry absolutely loved it. The small wrinkles around his eyes were just proof of all the times they laughed together.

Harry placed his hand casually on Draco’s neck, slightly playing with his hair. Almost twenty years together and he still couldn’t keep his hands off his husband. 

Draco folded his arms and started lightly tapping his forefinger against his wrist. He always did that when he was annoyed, just another little quirk that Harry had come to love. 

Oh wait… he actually was starting to look openly pissed off. His eyes were narrowing and he was openly frowning. Shit, Harry should have been paying more attention. What had they been saying?

“Maybe if you discipline your children instead of letting them pull pranks on others then Colton wouldn’t have to go to therapy.” What?? How the hell did they get to this point? He obviously missed something rather important while gazing at his husband. 

“Scorpius wasn’t ‘pulling pranks’ he was standing up for himself when your beast of a son started harassing and bullying him,” Draco was full out scowling now. “If anyone needs to discipline their child it would be you. And just so you know, Colton’s rubbish at quidditch. He’s also the most annoying little prat I’ve ever met.”

Draco’s eyes were flaming. He was was just getting warmed up.

“And another thing-” Draco sharply cut off when Harry moved his hand up to fully grasp his hair and give it a good yank. 

“We should be going now, lovely to see you. Rose. Lewis.” Harry started pulling Draco out of the room.

“It’s Louie…” Colton’s father corrected.

“Whatever.” Harry was positive that his irritation with them was showing on his face. He was seriously rubbish at hiding his emotions. 

“Why did you stop me? I had plenty more to say to them, trust me,” Draco hissed at his husband.

“Because we still have several years of the kids being at Hogwarts and we can’t go around pissing off all the parents. Even if they do deserve it. Besides, Colton was moved into completely different classes and isn’t allowed anywhere near Scorpius. Minerva is keeping an eye on him. There haven’t been any problems in months. There’s no sense is getting into a yelling match with his parents.”

Draco pouted as he followed his husband down the corridor. “Fine. But if they dare accuse our children again-”

“I know,” Harry cut him off. “They’ll have to answer to us both. Now, how about we head home and have a nice cuppa?”

“Actually… I was thinking you could pull my hair again… maybe with less clothing...”

Oh. 

Fuck, yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm loving this game. Thanks to all the Mods for doing such an amazing job!


End file.
